1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image readout lens having a small chromatic aberration and an image readout apparatus; and, in particular, to an image readout apparatus such as facsimile or image scanner, and an image readout imaging lens used in its optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the image readout lens used in facsimile, image scanner, and the like, various types have conventionally been known. For example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-68686, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 5-113535, 5-210048, 6-109971, and 6-342120, and the like have been known.
Each of these lenses, however, has an amount of chromatic aberration which is too large to be used for reading out a very fine color image, and thus is not always satisfactory in terms of performance.